


Everlong

by georgiesmith



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Drinking & Talking, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's going through something heavy and Gibbs is determined to help him through it. </p><p>Originally published in BOLO #4 from Carriage Press edited by Periwinkle27.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlong

“Gibbs! Gibbs! It’s me - Abby!” The voice on the other end of the line was breathless and filled with worry. “I need you to come over right away. It’s Tony.”

Gibbs scrambled out of bed, keeping the phone to his ear as he dressed. “Abby, I need you to calm down. Tell me what’s happened.”

He could hear her take a gulp of air before she continued. “Well, you know how I’ve been telling you that there’s something up with Tony? I mean something really super hinky because he hasn’t cracked jokes like normal or super-glued McGee to anything in forever.”

Gibbs was sliding on his jacket as he reached the front door, car keys in hand and cell phone still firmly planted over his ear. “Is this going somewhere, Abby? What the hell is wrong with DiNozzo?” he bellowed as he slammed his house door shut and made his way to his car.

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you, Gibbs. Tony is here with me. Well, not exactly with me, but he’s here at my house and usually when Tony’s at a party he’s the life of the party. Did I tell you I’m having a party? It’s like a Valentine’s Day party but I hold mine now because Valentine’s Day is just way too commercial and this way we can focus on the… “

“Abby!” Gibbs interrupted harshly as he sped out of his driveway, heading towards Abby’s house.

“What Gibbs?”

“What is so wrong with DiNozzo that you woke me up in the middle of the night? Is he bleeding? Stopped breathing? What?”

“He’s not moving.”

“Huh? What?” Gibbs took a corner, not bothering to slow down.

“He’s sitting on the couch not moving. Just staring straight ahead.”

“Have you tried talking to him?”

“Duh, Gibbs."

“Slapping him?”

“No way! I’m not hitting Tony, that’s your department, Bossman.” Gibbs could hear Abby sigh. “He looks so sad… like he’s lost inside himself.”

“How much has he had to drink?”

“I wasn’t really keeping track. Tony took a cab over so I wasn’t worried about him driving.”

“Okay. I’ll be there in a few minutes Abs.” Gibbs snapped his phone shut thinking the sooner he got Tony home, the sooner he could go home and crawl back into bed. He was surprised when he pulled up in front of Abby’s place and found a parking spot without trouble.

He didn’t bother knocking at the front door; striding right in he found Abby at the entrance to her living room standing pensively, chewing on her thumbnail. Instead of launching herself into his arms as was her normal behavior, she just looked at Gibbs with huge, sad eyes before turning her attention back to Tony.

Gibbs took a step forward into the room and looked at his Senior Agent. Abby was right, there was something off about Tony. His eyes were blank; he sat hunched and unmoving. Gibbs walked over, sitting on the coffee table directly in front of Tony looking him in the eye. There was no reaction. Not sure what to do, Gibbs put his hand on Tony’s knee, squeezing gently. “DiNozzo, need ya to come back from where ever you’ve gone. You’ve got Abby worried,” Gibbs said in a low voice. When that didn’t get a response Gibbs briefly considered gently smacking the back of Tony’s head but his gut told him that was the wrong thing to do. Instead, he reached up and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair as his other hand moved to gently massage Tony’s neck. Pulling the younger man forward until their foreheads were touching Gibbs whispered, “Come back to me, Tony.”

Gibbs could feel Tony’s breathing hitch momentarily before it settled into a more familiar pattern. Gibbs pulled back to look Tony in the eye but kept his hand on Tony’s neck, bringing his other hand down to cup Tony’s chin, stroking his cheek with this thumb. Blinking slowly, Tony’s eyes changed from that far away blank expression to a slightly unfocused, drunken tilt.

A confused look flitted across Tony’s brow before a lopsided grin broke across his face. “Hiya Boss! What’re you doing here?”

Gibbs pulled back to better study in second-in-command. There was no doubt that Tony was seriously drunk but Gibbs’ gut was churning. Abby was right – there was something going on with DiNozzo. Something deep below the surface and he was certain he had to get to the bottom of it for DiNozzo’s sake and, if he was being truthful with himself, his own.

Standing up, Gibbs put his hand under Tony’s elbow. “C’mon DiNozzo, time to get you home.”

Tony rose unsteadily to his feet. “Gotta use the head, Boss.” Tony smiled before he ambled unsteadily towards the bathroom, Gibbs right behind him following him as far as the door, making sure it was left open a crack.

Gibbs glanced behind him and saw Abby slowly coming towards him. Gibbs raised a hand, shaking his head indicating that she needed to stay away while he dealt with Tony. He appreciated that Tony was a master of deflection and he didn’t want to hand him any potential material. Hearing the toilet flush, Gibbs pushed the door open. Watching Tony wash his hands then splash water on his face. “Ready to head out, DiNozzo?”

“Huh?” Tony looked perplexed for a brief moment before he plastered a smile on his face. “Whatever you say, Boss. Gotta stop in the kitchen for a glass of water.”

Gibbs reached up and grasped Tony by the back of the neck, directing him to the front door. “Got bottled water in the car.”

Tony looked deflated for a brief moment, “Oh, okay.” When Tony walked out the door the cold night air made him blink several times and caused Gibbs’ hand on his neck to feel even warmer than it had inside. Sobering up slightly, Tony pulled away. “It’s okay, Boss,” he slurred as he started to make his way down the sidewalk. “I can catch a cab home. Already put you out enough tonight.” He stumbled a few steps before turning back around with a lopsided grin and exaggerated wave. “See ya on Monday!” Awkwardly, Tony strode down the sidewalk as quickly as he was able.

Gibbs blew out a breath as he watched Tony unsteadily make his way down the sidewalk. Getting in his car, he drove about a quarter mile down the road before parking and walking back towards Tony. When Tony came into view, he stopped and studied his second-in-command for a moment. Tony was weaving, unsteady on his feet, with his eyes downcast, muttering to himself. Gibbs couldn’t make out what he was saying but it sounded as if Tony was berating himself for something. Gibbs’ gut clenched. He knew that Abby had been right. There was something serious going on in Tony’s head. Steeling himself, Gibbs had a feeling he was in for a long night.

Tony hadn’t noticed Gibbs until he literally walked into him. Snapping his head up, he smiled broadly when he saw Gibbs. “Hi Boss! What you doing here?”

Tony was drunker than Gibbs had initially thought. “Just thought it was a nice night for a walk, DiNozzo. How ‘bout you?” he said conversationally.

“I was at Abby’s for a party. She gives the best parties, Boss.” Gibbs moved aside and Tony began to amble away. “Ever been to one to her parties, Boss? Always an interesting mix of people. You never know what you’ll find or who you’ll meet.”

Slipping his hand under Tony’s elbow, Gibbs steered Tony on a slightly straighter trajectory down the sidewalk towards his car. “Meet anyone interesting tonight, DiNozzo?”

Tony shook his head dejectedly. “Nah. Everybody was hooked up with somebody.” Letting out a heavy sigh, Tony continued quietly, “’cept me.”

“Doesn’t sound like you, Tony.”

“Aw Boss, you know all ‘bout smoke and mirrors. Gotta let people see what they expect to see.”

“Uh huh.” Gibbs studied Tony as they continued towards his car. Tony’s eyes, he noted, were full of sadness. Not the self-pitying kind that was usual when drunk - Gibbs had seen that expression staring back at himself in the mirror too many times to count - but Tony’s eyes held a deep aching sadness. The alcohol had brought Tony’s defenses down and Gibbs wasn’t above using it to get Tony to open up. Tony was just as stubborn as he was, so this could be his only chance to get the bottom of what ever was bothering Tony. At least that’s what Gibbs was trying to convince himself of.

“Hey Tony, here’s my car. Whadda say I give ya a ride home?”

Tony gave him a confused look. “Won’t it be outta your way, Gibbs?”

“Nah, it’s no trouble. Hop in.”

To Gibbs’ surprise, Tony opened the passenger side door and got in the car. Sliding into the driver’s seat, Gibbs handed Tony a bottle of water. “DiNozzo, if you feel like you’re going to upchuck let me know, okay?”

“Okey doke, Boss.” Tony fumbled with the water for a minute before Gibbs snatched it away and opened it for him. “Thanks, Boss,” Tony said quietly as he started patting his jacket’s pockets. Gibbs was about to snap at him to tell him to knock it of when he heard Tony say, “A-ha!” and pulled a pill from his pocket. Brushing off the lint, he popped it in his mouth and drank down almost half of the water in one gulp.

“What was that, DiNozzo?”

“It’s a multi-B vitamin. Take one before you start drinking, take one after you stop drinking and drink lots of water and you won’t have a hangover.” Gibbs raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “It’s true! It’s never failed!”

“I’ve seen you with a hangover.”

“Yeah, well sometimes I forget or I’m too tired. Always regret not doing it the next day though,” Tony giggled. “I end up peeing like a racehorse all night when I _do_ remember.”

Gibbs smiled at the comment as he started the car and headed towards Tony’s apartment on the other side of town. The drive was made in silence; Tony’s forehead was against the passenger door window as he stared out blindly while Gibbs was deep in thought. When Gibbs couldn’t find a place to park at Tony’s complex, he pulled up behind Tony’s car in the parking area reserved for tenants. “We’re home, Tony.”

Tony finished off the rest of the water before he began to fumble with the seat belt. Gibbs got out of the car, going over to the passenger side to open the door and extract the sloshed Italian. “C’mon DiNozzo, let’s get you inside.”

Getting Tony from the car to the apartment was surprisingly easy. Locking the door behind them, Gibbs followed Tony to the bedroom where Tony sat on his bed trying to untie his shoes. “Here, let me help ya with that.” Gibbs knelt down and quickly removed Tony’s shoes and socks. Then he stood up, helping Tony out of his recalcitrant sweater. 

His hair mussed from pulling the sweater off, Tony looked up at Gibbs with a small, shy smile. As he made a move to stand, Gibbs clasped his forearm, hauling him to his feet and steadying him before Tony made his way to the bathroom. Gibbs picked up the discarded clothes and deposited them in the hamper before putting Tony’s shoes in the closet. Gibbs heard the toilet flush as he pulled the covers down on Tony’s bed. When the door to the bathroom opened, Tony was finishing up another large glass of water.”

“No wonder you piss like a racehorse all night with this ‘cure‘ of yours, DiNozzo.”

“Kinda the point, Boss. Keeping me hydrated will help me with the headache part and the not throwing up part. I’d rather pee than pray to the porcelain god, you know?”

Gibbs smiled in response as Tony walked towards him and the bed. Emptying his pockets and dumping everything on his night stand, Tony dropped his trousers and crawled into bed. “Um, it’s kinda late, Boss, um, you can, um, stay here, um, if you want,” Tony said avoiding eye contact with Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at Tony, trying to get a read him before he said anything. He saw something he couldn’t define in Tony’s expression that made up his mind. “I know your couch is comfortable Tony, but at my age I prefer to sleep in a bed.” As he spoke, Gibbs removed his jacket and folded it neatly on a chair. Seeing Tony reach over and pull down the covers on the other side of the bed, Gibbs quickly stripped off his clothes and got into the king-sized bed wearing only his boxers and t-shirt.

Both men lay quietly for several minutes before Tony spoke. “Thanks for staying, Boss.”

“Not a problem, DiNozzo. Hope you know I’ve always got your six.” Out of the corner of his eye Gibbs could see Tony close his eyes tightly at that – as if he was willing himself not to cry. Knowing he was being a bastard by taking advantage of the situation, Gibbs continued to talk. “Tony, I hope you know you can talk to me. About anything. I’m not gonna judge you. And it stays here – what ever you’ve got to say. Nobody else’s business.” Gibbs could see the moisture in Tony’s eyes as he unsuccessfully tried to hold the tears back but Gibbs didn’t move. The next move had to be Tony’s. 

Eventually Tony let out a breath, coming to a decision. “I guess I’m just tired of playing the game. Chasing someone. Trying to get to know them. Feeling safe enough to let them know the real me. All that shit. I’m just tired and a little jaded and… well, it’s harder to hide now and…” Tony sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. Finally he turned on his side to look at Gibbs. “I haven’t gone on a date in a long time. I haven’t met anyone that interested me enough to make the effort. Not even just to hook up for the night. Just seems like a whole lotta work and the pay off isn’t that great.” Seeing Gibbs raise an eyebrow Tony blushed. “I mean – sex is great, don’t get me wrong but there’s all that small talk, flirting, making sure the woman is taken care of… hours of work for a fleeting moment of pleasure. They usually leave right afterwards or I’m expected to get up and leave. I just want… I want to be held by someone who knows me. Someone who genuinely cares about me. Who likes me. And I’m not gonna find that. I’m afraid I’m gonna end up alone. Old and alone.”

“Whadda ya mean? There are women all over the Navy Yard who’d go out with you in a heartbeat. More if they knew you were finally looking to settle down.”

“They don’t know me, Gibbs. They know the Tony I am at work. The cheerful, goofy, movie trivia spouting, overgrown aging frat boy without an apparent care in the world. He’s who they know. Who they expect. Who they want. I can’t be that Tony 24/7.”

“Why don’t ya stop putting on a performance and let everyone see the real Tony?”

“I don’t know who that is anymore. There are so many versions of me I don’t know which parts I’ve made up and which are true.” Tony’s eyes shifted to the sheet that he’d been absentmindedly picking at before he softly added, “I guess the real Tony is just a lonely fuck-up.”

Gibbs was aware that with Tony turning maudlin they weren’t going to get very far. “Hey, why don’t you close your eyes and grab a little sleep before your bladder gives you a wake-up call.”

“Yeah…” Tony turned over on his other side with his back to Gibbs.

Gibbs watched Tony’s back for several minutes, noting that his shoulders were still tense and that he was obviously still awake. Bringing his pillow with him, Gibbs scooted over until he was closer to Tony. He lay back down and slowly put his arm around Tony’s waist pulling him closer. Before Tony could say anything, Gibbs shushed him. “It’s okay Tony. Everyone needs to be held every once-in-a-while. Nothing to be ashamed of.” It took about ten minutes before he finally felt Tony relax and eventually fall asleep. It wasn’t long before Gibbs followed him.

Gibbs woke up when he felt Tony pulling away. “Gotta pee,” he murmured as he rolled out of bed and padded towards the bathroom. Gibbs lazily listened as the toilet flushed; the tap turned on as Tony washed his hands and remained on as he filled another glass of water. A moment later he heard Tony approach so he lifted the covers for Tony to slide back in. Without a word, Tony moved back into his previous position with his back flush against Gibbs’ chest and Gibbs slid his hand back until it was resting on Tony’s stomach. Both men were asleep in moments. 

The third time Tony got up, Gibbs glanced at the clock noting it was almost 6am. Gibbs got out of bed, grabbing his cell off Tony’s dresser. He wasn’t sure if Abby would still be awake but he was sure she wouldn’t care what time he called. He was thankful when the call went to voicemail. “Hey Abs, it’s Gibbs. Wanted to let you know that DiNozzo’s doing fine. No need for you to check up on him this weekend. We’ll see you on Monday.” Disconnecting, Gibbs wasn’t sure what prompted him to tell Abby to leave Tony alone this weekend. He was mulling it over when Tony came out of the bathroom. “Chug down another glass of water while you were in there?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Tony shuffled his feet a bit, looking downcast. 

Gibbs studied Tony for a moment. “Gonna hit the head,” he said as he walked past Tony. Gibbs needed a few minutes alone in order to make a decision. After flushing the toilet and washing his hands, he ran his still damp fingers through his hair staring at his own reflection. It was obvious that Tony needed him. Needed his strength. Needed his compassion. The mere fact that Tony had even asked him to stay, albeit while drunk, told Gibbs just how low his senior agent had sunk into depression. No, not depression but a funk. And he’d been in this blue mood for a long time without Gibbs noticing. Reaching up, Gibbs slapped the back of his own head. Tony always had his six on the job and off, and Gibbs was damn sure he was gonna be there for him and see whatever this was through to the end. Forcing his shoulders to relax, he shut off the light and opened the door. He found Tony sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He was so lost in thought that he hadn’t heard Gibbs enter the bedroom. “Hey,” Gibbs said softly. Tony’s head snapped up, surprise written all over his face. “I don’t know about you, but I could do with a little more shut-eye.” Without waiting for Tony’s reply Gibbs went over to the other side of the bed and crawled in. Tony hadn’t moved. “Tony, ya gonna lay back down?” Gibbs asked quietly.

Slowly Tony turned and crawled under the covers, laying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Gibbs rolled onto his side propping himself up on his elbow. “Tony, talk to me.”

Tony sighed. “What are you doing Gibbs?”

“What do you mean?”

“Here. Now.” Tony gestured at the bed.

“You asked me to stay.”

“When I was drunk."

“Now you’re sobering up you want me to leave?”

“No. Yeah… I don’t know. I guess… I just thought you’d wanna get out of here.”

“Thought wrong.”

“You’re a confusing man, Gibbs.”

Gibbs smiled. “Not really. I’m a Marine and we never leave a man behind. I can see you’re hurting Tony. You said so last night. I wanna help. If you let me.”

Tony’s eyes glistened. He remained where he was lost in thought for several minutes. Gibbs reached out and squeezed his arm. Tony put his hand over Gibbs’ rubbing gently. Turning to look at Gibbs, Tony’s unshed tears finally found release. Gibbs pulled Tony close, cradling him to his chest. Tony put his arms around Gibbs, warm hands flat against his back silently clutching his boss close. Tony never made a sound as he clung to Gibbs, his body quaking as his tears flowed freely. Gibbs continued to hold Tony tightly, rhythmically rubbing small circles on his back with one hand and alternating between rubbing Tony’s neck and running his hand through Tony’s soft hair with the other. Gibbs didn’t know how long they lay like that but eventually Tony pulled away, disentangling himself from Gibbs keeping his eyes averted. “Gonna go wash my face,” he mumbled.

Gibbs rubbed his hand over his face as he watched Tony make his way to the bathroom. Tony didn’t bother turning on the light or closing the door behind him. After liberally splashing his face with cold water, Tony dabbed his face dry with a towel as he made his way back to the bedroom. Gibbs folded the blanket back, silently inviting Tony back to bed, showing him without words that he was accepted and wanted.

Shyly lowering his eyes, Tony moved towards the center of the bed, biting his lower lip. “So, um, what now?”

“Whadda ya wanna do now?”

Tony flopped on his back. “Gibbs! Stop being so nice, it’s freaking me out!”

Gibbs chuckled, enjoying the sight of his Tony that he knew and loved beginning to emerge. _Loved?_ Gibbs shook his head as if he was trying to dislodge the thought. “It’s your show, Tony. This weekend I’m all yours.”

Tony’s eyebrows rose at that. “Really?”

“Yep. Wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.” Gibbs watched Tony continue to worry his lower lip with his teeth. “So, what do you want Tony? I know you’re touch deprived. Did you want to cuddle and get a bit more sleep? Did you want a massage?”

Tony snorted a laugh. “This is just surreal, Gibbs. You gotta admit it is. I mean, you asked me if I wanted to cuddle with you!” Tony started to laugh. “I mean, we’re two straight guys having this conversation. Hell, you’re the most straight, most alpha guy I’ve ever met.”

“Look Tony, in the Marines I learned a lot about taking care of your brothers, the men under your command. It doesn’t make you any less of a man to be there for them. Makes you both stronger. Forges a bond.”

“Wow. I don’t think I’ve heard you talk this much in all the years I’ve known you.” Gibbs barked out a laugh and smiled down at his second, who asked, “You are planning to go back to being a bastard on Monday, right?”

“Of course.”

“Good. I think you stopping being a bastard is one of the signs of the apocalypse.”

“So?”

“So…what?”

“So, whadda ya want to do now? I’m open to anything.”

“Anything?”

“Within reason. I’m not going to go karaoke with you.” Tony started giggling at that; Gibbs smiled watching him. When Tony finally calmed back down, Gibbs pushed on. “What else are missing? You said you wanted to be held by someone who knew you. Checked that off your list. What else?”

Tony looked at his hands, picking at his fingernails. “I’m worried abut ruining this. Whatever this is we’ve got going here.” Gibbs remained silent, looking at Tony with an expression of fondness. Tony sighed. “You know, ‘cos this is nice. It’s… well, it’ nice. Warm. If that makes any sense.”

“It does. Don’t worry about what you want,” Gibbs patted Tony’s arm. “It’ll be okay. You have my word.”

Tony’s eyes flicked up, looking Gibbs in the eye. Gibbs could feel Tony’s resolve breaking. He realized they had to work through this for Tony’s sake, a fact he kept telling himself, but he was hesitant to push.

Tony looked at Gibbs hand that was still resting on his arm. “Touching.” Tony said the word so quietly Gibbs wasn’t sure Tony had actually spoken. Slowly Gibbs moved his hand from Tony’s arm to his neck, squeezing gently before he moved to cup Tony’s cheek, stroking softly with his thumb. Tony closed his eyes with a sigh, tilting his face into the caress instinctively. Gibbs rolled further onto his side looking down into Tony’s face. Tony slowly opened his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Gibbs’ strong body; the connection he felt when he looked into the older man’s eyes, which were filled with tenderness. “Would you mind kissing me, Gibbs?”

Somehow Gibbs knew this is what Tony wanted all along, so he wasn’t surprised when Tony was finally able to say it. With a soft smile, Gibbs leaned down and pressed his lips to Tony’s in a soft, chaste kiss. As he began to pull away, he heard a soft groan of protest from Tony, so he leaned down once again and initiated another kiss. Gibbs could feel Tony shift slightly, moving his hands up until they were resting on Gibbs back. Soft kisses slowed evolved into gentle nuzzling and explorations of one another’s necks, chins and faces. Gibbs pulled back slightly and looked down into Tony’s glowing face. He allowed his fingers to roam, tracing Tony’s features gently. Gibbs was always aware that Tony was a good-looking man, but he’d never considered his appearance beyond that. Gazing down at him now, Gibbs felt his chest constrict. It’d been a long time since Gibbs allowed himself to feel this way for anyone. Leaning down, Gibbs playfully nipped Tony’s lower lip. Tony smiled up at him as Gibbs traced Tony’s lips with his tongue. Tony’s lips parted allowing Gibbs access. At first both men were tentative in their exploration, until one of them moaned softly. Gibbs rolled on top of Tony, who unconsciously opened his legs for Gibbs to lie between. With both hands in Tony’s hair, Gibbs deepened the kiss and Tony responded eagerly arching up even as he tried to pull Gibbs down closer. Gibbs felt as though he was simultaneously drowning and flying. Gibbs’ hands moved of their own volition; running down Tony’s torso, over the curve of his hips until his hands were full of Tony’s ass. Tony broke the everlasting kiss at that point, gasping at Gibbs’ firm kneading.

“Touch me,” Tony moaned. “Please Jethro.”

Gibbs squeezed Tony’s ass again leaning down until they were forehead to forehead. Both men were breathing heavily. “What do you want Tony? What do you _really_ want?”

“You,” Tony rasped pulling Gibbs down into a crushing kiss. “You, Jethro. For however long as you’ll have me.”

Meeting Tony halfway, Gibbs’ lips engulfed Tony’s as the passion continued to build. Tony’s hips began to thrust, moving against Gibbs’ body, feeling Gibbs’ hands still firmly clutching him. In a move so fast Tony had no time to respond, Gibbs pulled Tony’s boxers off and then shed his own. Both men hissed as their heated flesh kissed. Gibbs crawled back up Tony’s body, nipping and tasting the beautiful man beneath him until their lips met in yet another dizzying kiss. Thrusting against one another during another marathon kiss, their pleasure spun higher and higher. Gasping for breath they pulled apart as their individual orgasms over took them.

As Gibbs’ arm gave out he managed to twist them both so that they rolled onto their sides facing one another with their legs entwined. As their breathing began to normalize, Gibbs felt Tony’s hand on his cheek. Gibbs hadn’t even realized he’d closed his eyes. Opening them slowly, he smiled at Tony who was caressing him so softly; looking at him with a mixture of awe and something else. The first word that popped into Gibbs mind when he looked at Tony was ‘love’. Leaning forward Tony kissed Gibbs tenderly.

“So, you’re all mine this weekend?” Tony asked tentatively.

“As long as you’ll have me Tony. As long as you’ll have me.”


End file.
